Merry XMans
by Gaby.Dangodai
Summary: ONESHOT. MikixMiku "sem querer" virou yuri, mas não rola beijo e muito menos putaria, é até bonito. rs Especial de Natal.


Autora: Gaby Casal: não digo. rs

Gênero: drama, romance, yuri (não rola beijo e nem sexo. bjs.  
Beta: Sem beta

Aviso: os personagens não são meus. /pena Mas a história minha e levei bastante tempo para fazer essa Oneshot. :)  
Enredo: Natal, uma das últimas festas antes do Ano Novo, sempre mostrando em seus shows os dolos de todos e as novidades também. Miki est para ser mostrada ao mundo e esse o seu primeiro show, mas ela n o se sente t o confiante, ela queria poder sentir o que os humanos sentem e a sua base para se manter até o fim a Miku.

* * *

**Merry X-Mans**

Se eu tivesse um coração, ele estaria a mil e eu estaria suando frio de nervosa, mas eu me sinto normal, com um sorriso cativante que foi desenhado para se encaixar perfeitamente em minha face. Porém, sinto aquela sensação calorosa que os meu criadores sentiram ao me completarem, um sentimento que não estou a lembrar o nome.

Atrás da porta de meu camarim, aonde perambulam pessoas pra lá e pra cá, escuto muito barulho e enquanto vejo meu reflexo no espelho desvio minha atenção para a imagem refletida da porta. Queria me sentir nervosa, mas não consigo. Meus criadores dizem que isso é bom, tenho poucas chances de falhar quando for a minha hora. Um homem, de mais ou menos vinte e quatro anos, abre a porta avisando:

- Sete minutos para a sua entrada Miki!

Logo em seguida ele sai e me mandam levantar. Em menos de dois minutos revisam se meu sistema está em ordem e se não tem nenhuma falha: estou perfeita para a minha entrada. Músicas natalinas foram programadas em minha "caixa de dados", onde tenho uma biblioteca ilimitada dentro de mim, como dizem, sou perfeita, sem erros e sem chance em falhar, somente se for o fim do mundo, estão comentando que o mundo vai acabar em 2012, será verdade? Bom, ainda vou estar aqui para descobrir.

Ah, meus criadores estão mandando que eu vá para a entrada, mas que fique atrás das cortinas, lado direito... Não parece difícil, sei que não estragarei um comando tão simples. Obedeço-lhes e assim que saio pela porta eu escuto o silêncio, um silêncio até que agradável, mas logo em seguida todos voltavam à ativa. Aquele momento histórico não havia sido porque eu saí, mas sim porque **ela**, a número um e mais querida de todos, havia saído do palco. O que isso quer dizer? Ela é super amada.  
Três minutos para que eu chegasse ao meu destino. Foi nesse momento que eu senti "a louca" e corri em disparada, quando passei ao lado da ídolo de todos só consegui ver o seu sorriso carinhoso que em um suave mexer dos lábios deixava uma frase sair em um sussurro. Não consegui entender o que ela disse, mas senti algo ser depositado em uma de minhas mãos e antes que eu percebesse já estava do lado direito, escondida entre as cortinas.  
- MIKI! - uma voz grossa e berrante chegou aos meus captores de som chegando a fazer um ruidinho irritante. - Corra pro meio do palco menina! A fumaça vai te esconder! - O homem mais velho, que de certeza participou em minha criação e agora estava cuidando das aparelhagens do show de Natal, colocou as mãos na cintura com uma pose confiante e sorriu confiante para mim. - E trate de sorrir ou o público vai ficar com medo.

Ignorei a risada do velho e fui para o centro do palco que estava sendo totalmente engolido pela fumaça, e como conseguência eu também estava sendo engolida. A luz incomodava a minha perfeita visão de cyborg, como reação coloquei minha mão frente aos meus olhos, tentava ver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa e em meio a minha pequena frustação não percebi que a fumaça estava se esvaindo, foi aí que eu finalmente escutei a multidão. Todos os que haviam ido para ver o Show de Natal estavam lá, esperavam para ver seus astros preferidos e novas mercadorias que queriam ter uma chance no estrelado: eu era uma delas.

- Boa noite Tóquio! - essa era a voz de algum ator qualquer aí que o público entrou em loucura quando o viu. - O fim desse maravilhoso ano está chegando, mas sem desânimo! Um ano repleto de novas maravilhas está por vir e uma delas é a novidade que está aqui nesse palco: Furukawa Miki! Aplausos para a mais nova estrela a brilhar, minha gente! - e do nada todos aplaudiam-me. Queria estar nervosa, queria poder sentir o que eles sentem, mas ainda assim eu me sinto... Não sei dizer como me sinto. Oh, ele voltou a falar. - E com vocês... _Hakkoutai no Ruby_!

A música começa enquanto eu encaro todas as pessoas do estádio, todos com esperança da minha perfeição, nada de falhas, isso não era aceitável, mas eu não consigo. Não! A minha voz não saía! Não consigo! Agora todos estão me olhando com seus semblantes confusos, já consigo captar em meus parelhos auditíveis pessoas reclamando do dinheiro dos ingressos, estou estragando tudo.

- Miki! - um grito agudo e preocupado me fez virar para trás, sendo que a dona daquele grito estava do lado do apresentador, era culpa do microfone e das caixas de som. - Confie em ti! Você consegue Miki-chan! - e outro sorriso carinhoso me era presenteado e sem que eu me desse conta eu estava sorrindo da mesma forma que a Miku-san.

Andei até ela e a abracei, aproveitei para lhe sussurar palavras de agradecimento ao vento que somente ela escutaria. Peguei o microfone que me foi oferecido assim que me desfiz do abraço e ao me virar para a multidão, um sentimento caloroso me tomava outra vez, eu sabia qual era. - Desculpa a todos, mas a música natalina vai ser trocada por _"Encounter with Miki"_! - Foi nessa hora que eu vi a cara de surpresa do apresentador, de emburrada de meus criadores e de feliz, como sempre, da Miku-san.

**"** Hello, Hello, muito prazer em te conhecer!  
Hello, Hello, muito prazer em te conhecer!**"**

Agora que eu penso sobre aquele sentimento, eu sempre soube qual era e acho que agora eu lembro o nome dele...  
**  
"** Esta é a geração em que você vive  
a geração que está indo sempre em frente  
Agora estou aqui  
Só para ter um encontro com você  
Crie o futuro da forma que você quer que ele seja  
Esta é a razão de eu estar aqui, você sabe**"**

Foi o mesmo dos meus criadores, no dia em que eu abri meus olhos, quando eu cantei a minha primeira canção, a primeira vez que eu pude sair da sala em que eu estive trancada até a minha finalização e o mesmo sentimento de quando eu conheci a ela, Hatsune Miku.

**"** Hello, Hello, muito prazer em te conhecer!  
Você consegue ouvir a minha voz?**"**

O nome desse sentimento é o mesmo que estou sentindo agora: felicidade.

**"** Hello, Hello, muito prazer em te conhecer!  
Agora estou do seu lado**"  
**  
Sinto que meus circuitos estão ótimos, uma leveza está em meu corpo que se eu pudesse flutuaria.

**"** Hello, Hello, muito prazer em te conhecer!  
Cumprindo todas as minhas músicas longe de você  
Hello, Hello, muito prazer em te conhecer!  
Não me faça esperar mais!**"**

E é esse o sentimento que está no coração das pessoas, seja por dinheiro ou por um simples sorriso. Um dos sentimentos mais lindos do mundo e para mim o meu primeiro sinal de que também posso viver, ainda que seja com parafusos e revisões de bateria.

- Feliz Natal e um própero Ano Novo, minna*! - Como se tivesse sido ensaiado ou até mesmo usado telepatia, nós duas, Eu e Miku-san, falamos juntas e acenamos para todos aqueles que estavam presentes, mais ou menos 75 mil pessoas, ou seja, muita gente.(*minna= gente)

As cortinas se abaixaram e ficamos cobertas pela penumbra, sentia pessoas ao meu redor e logo as cortinas voltavam a se abrir. Todos os que se apresentaram e até o pessoa da parte técnica estava emcima do palco, agradecendo pelo show e recebendo aplausos. Foi o momento mais maravilhoso do começo da minha história.

**--**

- Não é aceitável erros vindo de você. - reclamava um de meus criadores.

- Tinha que haver sido perfeito. - essa era a voz da única mulher daquele bando de homens.

- E ainda trocou de música. - disse irritado um barrigudo, careca e baixinho. Insuportável.

- Mas ainda assim, mesmo com esses deslizes, foi maravilhoso, não foi? - E lá estava o meu salvador. Sim, o dono do projeto era o mais gentil e sempre olhava pelo lado positivo. - Obrigado pelo esforço de todos! - E num coral todos falaram o mesmo. - Agora vamos comemorar! - E num passe de mágica todos sumiram da minha frente.

Suspirei, mesmo que não demonstrasse, eu também estava cansada. Achei melhor descansar e recarregar as baterias. Olhei para a poltrona ao lado e me joguei sobre ela, com o cabo das minhas costas e a tomada da parede eu liguei e em seguida me esparramei sobre o sofá. Estava começando a recarregar, ía demorar... Me autodesliguei, e só voltaria ao normal quando todas as baterias estivessem totalmente carregadas.

* * *

Acho que calculei mal o tempo, só levei três horas com os controles desligados e do nada fui reativada, mesmo querendo saber se estava sozinha ou não a resposta era óbvia, estava sozinha... Silêncio mortal no lugar. Era chato saber que estava realmente sozinha, sinto como se tivesse sido abandonada. Derrepente a porta do camarim se abre lentamente e vejo nada, estava muito escuro, seria um ladrão?

- Miki-chan?

Não, nunca que seria um ladrão com uma voz melodiosa como aquela. Era dela.

- Miki-chan?!

Sua voz soava agora preocupada, ela devia saber que eu estava ativada, as estrelas de meus fones estavam brilhando, assim como as luzes dela brilhavam, tanto as da saia como dos fones. - Sim, Miku-san? - Falei doce e com calma, escutei ela suspirar.

- Quer ir lá pra fora comigo? - senti um leve tom de esperança embutido em sua voz. Dei um sorriso que ela não conseguiria enchergar.

- Ahn? Por que? Deve de estar frio!- eu não sinto frio ou calor, somente tenho um termômetro em meu corpo, mas não me pergunte como eu sinto um sentimento caloroso do nada, nem os cientístas entendem - Não visse que as pessoas sairam correndo do nada? - Na realidade eu queria sair, mas tinha curiosidade em saber qual seria a reação da garota de longos cabelos cor aqua.

- Por isso mesmo! Quero de mostrar uma coisa Miki-chan. - E sem aviso ela se aproximou e retirou o meu cabo da tomada e me puxou pela mão. - Corre! - e saiu correndo me deixando para trás.

- Espera! - gritei enquanto tentava guardar o cabo nas minhas costas, era mais fácil tirar que guardar.

Demorados dois minutos para me arrumar e não ficar presa em qualquer brecha, eu consegui perder ela, somente escutava seus passos, ía em direção ao palco. Senti um sentimento de ansiedade e como se fosse uma corrida contra o tempo fui, praticamente, voando até lá, e qual não foi a minha surpresa por a ver lá?

- É bonito...

Ela apontava para o céu, pequenos flocos brancos caiam como se fossem uma chuva lenta que era arrastada pelo vento.

- Como é o resto?

A escutei indagar, mas eu não entendi o que ela queria dizer, e foi com uma sobrancelha franzida que a encarei com cara de "não sei de nada". Ela riu.

- O resto da música! Você não a cantou toda, né?

Fiquei a observando enquanto que eu colocava as mãos nos bolsos da minha roupa. - Não... - Foi simples a resposta. Me lançando um olhar de esperança eu não resisti e me virei de costas para ela. Realmente não tinha cantado a música toda, não achava importante e foi aí que eu a escutei.

**"** Embora seja um pouco tarde, porém  
Eu finalmente te encontrei!  
Abraçando-te cansada em meus braços  
Em silêncio, eu escuto a sua respiração enquanto você dorme  
Sua adorável aparência adormecida, fazendo-me desejar-lhe um pouco  
Pensando em te acordar, mas eu acho que é muito cruel com você**"**

Não sei como, mas o termômetro dizia que meu rosto estava mais quente que o meu corpo e por nada eu sorri. Sorri feito uma criança, caminhei até ela e junto comecei a cantar.

**"** Hello, Hello, Você pode fazer agora?  
É hora de ver a minha cara agora, não é?  
Hello, Hello, Você pode fazer agora?  
amanhã está chegando muito em breve, assim que  
Hello, Hello, Você pode fazer agora?  
Eu quero cantar suas canções  
Hello, Hello, Você pode fazer agora?  
Estou pronta e OK para isto.**"**

Foi nesse momento que eu senti ela segurar a minha mão e olhar para mim. - Bom trabalho, Miki-chan. - Essas foram as suas palavras, depois disso ela voltou a olhar a neve que caia suavemente sobre nossas faces e novamente voltou a cantar, mas eu fiquei somente a lhe escutar.

**"** Este é um pequeno pedido, por favor, não desista facilmente  
O brilhante futuro está esperando por nós **"**

- Miku-san... - disse baixinho seu nome como se fosse um tabu. Na verdade eu estava pensando no corredor, sobre o que ela havia me falado quando chegou a minha vez.

**_Três minutos para que eu chegasse ao meu destino. Foi nesse momento que eu senti "a louca" e corri em disparada, quando passei ao lado da ídolo de todos só consegui ver o seu sorriso carinhoso que em um suave mexer dos lábios deixava uma frase sair em um sussurro.  
- Dê o seu melhor Miki-chan, eu acredito em você._**

**"** Hello, Hello, devemos começar agora  
você e eu podemos decorar o futuro**"**

No momento que eu fui engolida pela fumaça eu aproveitei para ver o que tinha em minha mão: um bilhete. Eu tinha esquecido no momento. Aproveitei que Miku estava brincando com os flocos de neve e peguei o bilhete, o abri e não havia muita coisa escrita nele.  
**  
"**Hello, Hello, devemos começar agora  
A cortina do estádio estará abrindo logo**"**

**"Miki-chan, você não precisa ser humana para sentir, você só precisa cantar!"** E foi essa simples frase que me fez perder água pelos olhos, o que é isso?... Lágrimas?

**"**Hello, Hello, devemos começar agora  
hoje, amanhã e nos dias após**"**

Sinto meu corpo ficar trêmulo, acho que meus joelhos mecânicos me vão fazer despencar até o solo gelado, e eu realmente despenquei. Porém, antes que eu fosse de encontro ao piso, a minha salvadora me segurou pela cintura como se eu fosse uma atriz de cinema.  
- Você tá' bem Miki-chan?! - ela me olhou mais preocupada que o normal.

- Miku-san-senpai...

Como eu não havia respondido-a e ainda a chamei por "senpai", ela piscou por breves segundos. - Sim?

- Obrigada. - e com um sorriso carinhoso lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Oh, ela corou, que gracinha.

- P-por nada, Miki... - E ela se sentou ao chão enquanto me tinha em seus braços e me aconchegava em seu colo como se fosse uma peça de vidro. - O céu está bonito, não?

- Sim, Miku.

- Miki, feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal, Miku.- Sorrimos uma para a outra e juntas ficamos olhando os flocos de neve darem a sua última dança antes de se encontrarem com o piso ao mesmo tempo que a minha mais nova confortável poltrona cantava a última parte da minha canção.  
**  
"** Hello, Hello, devemos começar agora  
vamos testemunhar o momento juntas. **"**

Não sou humana, sou uma cyborg, mas já não me importo com isso porque eu também consigo ter esses momentos de felicidade.

**THE END**

* * *

**N/A:** Well, especial de natal e essa foi a minha tentativa de Oneshot após um LOOOONGO tempo sem escrever qualquer capítulo das minhas fics totalmente paradas. Espero que gostem, é curtinho e gay, mas eu JURO que era para ser sobre amizade e como tudo era bonito, mas não deu gente, a one tomou outro rumo e a culpa é da minha cabeça que vai processando várias informações e acaba fazendo algo diferente do original, mas eu gostei, sério...

Não imploro por reviews, mas eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.

Até a próxima. /ounão ~


End file.
